Code: MIA
by EeveeAlchemist
Summary: When the scan for Aelita's devirtualization goes wrong somehow, Aelita is not transferred to the Factory, or even France at all, but rather to a quiet town in the middle of the United States. There, she meets Sakura and her little brother, Kenta. With her new friends, Aelita must find a way to return to France, before X.A.N.A decides to make a nasty move. JxA, maybe OxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I got my flashdrive fixed, and I said that I was going to start a Code lyoko story, so here it is! I'll be posting on this just like my other stories, as often as I can. School is very time consuming, so Sorry if the updates are extremely slow. **

**Without further Ado, here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 1

All was quiet in Kadic Academy, just as it should have been at 2 AM in the morning. The lights were all turned out and everything was nice and peaceful.

Well, almost everything.

A young boy around the age of fourteen sat at a computer screen, typing in strange and complicated commands. His hair was very unkempt, and his glasses were at a strange angle on his face, as though he hadn't bothered to adjust them in some time. His eyes were narrowed in fierce concentration.

Barely pausing his typing, the boy reached down for the headset laying on his desk. Placing it behind his ear, he spoke softly into it, as to not wake up anyone in the school. "Aelita," He whispered into the microphone. "Do you read me? Are you there?"

It was several minutes before he got a response. The screen glowed briefly as a tab popped up, revealing a virtualized girl with pink hair and a bright smile. "Hello, Jeremy. Aren't you up late tonight."

The boy called Jeremy smiled at her. "Yeah. I'm really close to figuring out the code for your devirtualization."

Aelita's eyes lit up. "Really!? Oh, Jeremy, I can't believe it! That's great!"

Jeremy smiled again. It had been a long process, but this time he was sure he had gotten it right. Everything seemed to be in order, and when he had tested it this morning, it hadn't corrupted or bugged up. If he could just make it to the factory, he could even do it tonight! But he didn't want to take the chance of getting caught again. Jeremy had been caught many times before, and he knew that if he was caught again, he would be in some serious trouble. Shaking himself back into focus, he spoke once again into the headset. "I know! Now all I need to do is test it on something a little bigger, and then I should be able to run the scan on you!"

"I can't wait, Jeremy! I can't! I'm going to learn so much about your world! All of the things you've told me about. I can't wait to experience it all!"

_Aelita sounds excited. Good._ Aelita.. Her excitedness made all of his worries about being caught fade away.

"I'll try it right now! I'm heading to the factory." Grabbing his CD, Jeremy leapt out of his chair. Opening his door quietly, he snuck through the hallways as to not wake anyone up, especially Jim, and exited the school. Through the woods he went, until he came upon a small manhole in the ground. Opening the lid, Jeremy lowered himself inside. It was dark, but Jeremy managed to find the row of skateboards and his scooter.

As Jeremy rode down the path, he couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable. It might have been the fact that he was alone for once, but then again, this wasn't the first time. He just had the sinking feeling in his stomach. One that came when you knew something was going wrong. He shrugged it off as he arrived at the ladder that would lead him up and into the factory.

Jeremy typed rapidly into the keyboard of the supercomputer. "Aelita. I'm about ready to start the program. Are you monitoring in the tower?"

"Yes, Jeremy. Everything seems normal."

Jeremy nodded, glasses flashing. This was it. If this went well, he would tell the others and Aelita's materialization would commence. It had to work. It just had to. Eyes narrowed, he entered the codes into the computer. "Ready?"

"Yes. Go!"

Jeremy hit the enter key. The computer whirred to life, beeping rapidly as it transferred the codes. Jeremy's eyes lit up. It was working! It was working!

"Jeremy! Wait! Stop the process!"

Surprise and horror filled Jeremy's stomach. "What? What's wrong, Aelita? What happened?"

Aelita's voice was filled with fear. "Something went wrong! One of the codes! I don't know whats happening!"

Jeremy quickly scanned the computer. The result he got shocked him to no end.

"I entered a wrong code! The scan is going to be altered! I cant control it!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Its a little slow at first, but it gets better, I promise! Bear with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I. Am. So. Sorry.**

**I really am guys. I haven't updated this in forever, and I know it. And I left you at a cliffy, so that makes it twice as bad. I'm trying to get my act together, but school is also important as well, so I've been really busy with that.. Sorry again guys. Enjoy the next chapter, I made it as long as I possibly could!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinggggg!_

Sakura had flown out of her seat before her teacher had even finished the first syllable of the word, "Dismissed." Papers flew out from her unzipped book bag as she flew past her friends desks and zigzagged in and out of tables and students blocking the door. She didn't even give them a second glance.

Quickly waving to her teacher, Sakura raced through the halls. She was about to turn a corner when a figure stopped in her way. She tried to stop herself, but the force of her speed got the best of her, and she was sent crashing into the person in front of her. Books went flying, and there was a small, "Ack!" from the person she hit and they both hit the ground hard.

Sakura got up quickly, scrambling to both pick up her mess of books and help the person up. She growled to herself. _Stupid, Stupid Stupid! _ "I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Please forgive me.."

A cheerful voice responded. "Geez sis, did you just get out of English class or something? Why the formal apology? You're never this formal to me."

She opened her eyes and stared into the grinning face of her younger brother, Kenta. His blond hair was a little frazzled from the fall, his glasses at an awkward angle across his nose, and his books had flown all over the place as well. But he smirked up at Sakura anyway. "Nice to see you too, sis. You in a hurry or something?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed him away gently. Quickly picking up her books, she stood, then helped Kenta up. "Come on, it's Friday! I want to get home!"

Kenta nodded. "Okay, okay! But can we check out something first?"

_Uh oh. _Sakura rolled her eyes. Her little brother was always sneaking around and finding new things about the school. He was known for the things he found, and the secrets he uncovered. He was also a kid genius. Being a twelve year old in ninth grade. "What did you find this time?"

His eyes sparkled with excitement, which made Sakura kind of nervous. _There's that look again.._ "I found a door! It leads to the basement. I think there's something down there, because I heard some noises when I walked past."

Sakura looked at him. "Noises?" She had heard something like that earlier as well. Though she had dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. But if Kenta had heard it as well.. Now she was starting to get curious. Sakura nodded to Kenta. "Okay. Lets go check it out. But only for a few minutes. I want to get home before we get caught prowling around the school after hours."

Kenta's eyes lit up. "Okay!" He ran off down the hallway, leaving Sakura running to catch up with him. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She loved normal Fridays, and would rather just go home most of the time. But the best Fridays were the ones with adventure thrown into the mix.

* * *

~Kenta's POV~

Kenta had been walking to the watering fountains when he had first found the basement door unlocked and unguarded. Immediately, he had turned back towards the classroom, planning out how to get downstairs without being seen and itching to be dismissed. Kenta was known for discovering hidden secrets about the school, and he wasn't about to stop at his last discovery. The basement was the biggest mystery among every student. And he was just about to discover what was so interesting about it.

Kenta stared at the door. It almost looked a little spooky now. No one had ever tried to go down there, since there were almost always teachers standing outside their rooms. But now all of the teachers were gone. The only thing standing between Kenta and the things that led behind the door was, well... the door. And now, it seemed to be like the Great Wall of China; Impossible to get by.

Hearing his sister approach behind him, Kenta pushed back his thoughts. _You're an explorer, Kenta! A kid genius! Get a hold of yourself!_ Grabbing the cold handle, he swung the door open. A dark hallway greeted him. Taking a running start, Kenta started down the set of stairs that began the journey into the basement. A hesitant groan and a few footsteps from behind told him that Sakura was following.

The darkness now fully consumed the hallway. Kenta felt his way along the walls, his eyesight becoming unreliable. "Spooky.. I can't see."

A slightly annoyed Sakura responded from behind. "No, really?"

Kenta rolled his eyes. Feeling his way along the walls again, he came to a turn. Following it, he turned about three more times before knocking into the side of another hard surface, knocking his glasses askew. Behind him, Sakura stopped. "A door?"

Kenta repositioned his glasses to their proper place on his face and began to feel for a doorknob. The surface underneath his hands was smooth. There wasn't even a slight hint of a curve or a lump on the surface to signal a knob of some sort anywhere. Kenta growled out loud, "If only I had a-"

He jumped around as a bright light suddenly filled a small portion of the room. Sakura had taken out her cell phone and flipped it open to put some light into things, and she was now smirking at him. "Whats wrong, you scared of a little glow?" She teased him.

He responded by sticking his tongue out at her. Turning back to the surface, he found a small metal rectangle on it. A sign on a door that meant "Push" Instead of "Pull." Pushing the door slightly, it groaned and slowly opened itself. Kenta slowly entered the room, Sakura right behind him.

Almost immediately, a flash of light greeted them. Whirring sounds began to scream from a nearby tube-looking thing as it overflowed with light and smoke._ The sounds from before!_

Startled, but curious at the same time, Kenta took a step towards the object. As he did, the doors opened, causing him to jump back in surprise. Smoke poured from the tube, and the outline of something lay on the bottom of it.

He took another step forward to examine it. As the smoke cleared, it started to reveal a person. He squinted, pushing his glasses farther up his face again to see better. The light finally died. And now he could see clearly.

The figure was a girl. A girl with pink hair.

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

As her little brother peered down at the mysterious girl, Sakura stayed back, examining her from afar. This was all too weird. This girl had just come out of a weird tube, with no other being in sight. What was this madness?

"She's waking up!" Kenta's excited voice reached her ears.

Walking so she was side by side with her brother, Sakura knelt down so she was level with the stirring girl. The girl opened her eyes and blinked slowly, making a muffled groaning sound. "Whe.. Where am I? Jeremy..?"

Sakura looked at her in confusion. "Jeremy? Who is he?"

The girl opened her eyes fully. She looked up at Sakura. "You're not Jeremy.. Where is he? Where am I?"

Kenta responded before Sakura could decide on where to start explaining. "You're in our school's basement. My name is Kenta," He pointed at himself, then pointed to Sakura. "And this is my sister, Sakura."

The girl blinked. She tried to sit up, but failed, starting to slide down again. Sakura leaned down and helped her up. She barely weighed anything, it seemed like. She was as light as a feather. This startled Sakura. "You feel like you haven't had anything to eat in years!"

The girl nodded. "I've never eaten before. I hear that its a pleasant activity. Jeremy's told me about it."

Sakura was shocked. She had never _eaten_? "Okay.. That's weird."

Kenta piped up again. "So what's your name?"

The girl pushed herself into a sitting position with the help of Sakura's support. She looked at the two siblings with wide eyes, before replying with a sincere voice, "My name is Aelita. Aelita Stones."

* * *

**Soooooo, Aelita ended up with them for some reason. Interesting, right? More will be explained in the next chapter. Which I sincerely hope wont' take me as long to update! Review please!**


End file.
